Nothing special
by LilliumRyn
Summary: When Tino comes home during a snow storm, Berwald finds ways to warm him up. A pure SuFin fluff drabble and a kiss, nothing bad at all


**Okay, this is my first SuFin fanfic, bit of a drabble really... Was completely talked into writing it, have no idea where the idea for it even came from. Didn't think it was any good at all and got called a liar by several people, so I figured it was alright enough to post it here. Please leave nice reviews?^_^**

Berwald sat on the couch reading in the home he shared with the Finnish male he called his wife. He glanced away from the book as he looked down to see Hana sitting in front of the couch whining cutely, so he lifted the blanket covering him that was much too small and she jumped up onto the couch, snuggling down in front of him. He gave a soft smile and stroked her head as he turned his gaze to the window; it was snowing harshly, making it look like a blizzard out there if he didn't know better and knew what a blizzard was actually like.

'Wonder when Tino'll be back...' He thought, glancing at the clock on the wall, then back outside, a spike of worry shooting through him. 'He'd call if he was in trouble...'

As much as he tried to get back into his book, he found he couldn't and ended up staring out of the window with Hana on his lap. He didn't notice how much time had passed until his phone buzzed making the usually stoic Swede almost jump off the couch. He picked it up and adjusted his glasses as he looked at the screen.

_Will be back in a few minutes._

_Wish I'd have listened to you about the weather now, I'm freezing._

_You'll have to warm me up when I get home._

_Missed you._

_Tino x_

Berwald reread the message a few times blinking rapidly as a blush spread across his face, then smiled gently as he placed the phone back down on the table with his book.

"M'ssed you too, Fin..." He mumbled, his smile widening as he moved Hana out of the way and stood up, stretching slightly before walking over to the fire in the living room and poking at it. He added some more kindling, making it glow even brighter. Hana bounded off the couch, running over to him and yapping happily as he petted her on the head and stood back up.

He made his way into the kitchen, pulling various things out of the cupboards. He smiled as he worked in the kitchen, his concentration at a level that would have only been seen in his workshop.

–

Tino shivered as he unlocked the door, brushing the snow off his jacket and boots before he walked in. He was met by Hana who came running out of the kitchen to greet him, yapping and running circles around his legs happily. He bent down and stroked her for a moment then took his coat off, hanging it up, before taking his boots off too.

Berwald leaned over the back of the couch, watching as he came walking into the living room, seeing the red flush on his cheeks from being in the cold to the heat of the house. Tino rubbed his arms gently, trying to warm up, smiling as he saw Berwald and kissed him gently. He pulled away after a moment, giggling at the look on Berwald's face, reaching over to touch his fingertips to his now cold lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cold, too... I just wanted to-" He paused as he looked over Berwald's shoulder and his eyes lit up, his mouth opening slightly. "What have you been doing?" He asked, walking around the couch.

"N'thing special..." Berwald glanced away from him towards the floor in front of them where it was covered in blankets and pillows, the fire burning so hot Tino could feel it from where he was and what looked like two mugs on the side of the fireplace, keeping warm. Curiosity got the better of the Fin as he took a few steps closer and smelt chocolate, seeing the melting cream piled on the top of them.

"Nothing special..." He repeated quietly, looking over at Berwald who just shrugged.

"You said you were c'ld..." He murmured, a pink tinge across his cheeks.

Tino chuckled softly and smiled gently, crawling across the couch to where Berwald sat looking awkward. He leaned in and kissed him lovingly, making the Swede flush even more.

"What have I ever done to deserve you, Ber?" He asked quietly, smiling gently and keeping his cold hands away from him as much as he wanted to reach out and touch him.

"I ask you th' same thing all th' time..." Berwald shrugged, glancing over at the covers on the floor. "You should get under th' blankets 'nd get warm." He told him, a small but shy looking smile appearing on his face.

"Only if you help me set them up~" Tino grinned, pecking his nose cutely. He jumped off the seat and picked up Hana, who had fallen asleep on the blankets, placing her carefully on the couch. Berwald chuckled as he grabbed all the pillows and pushed them up against the front couch in front of the fire, while Tino lay the thickest cover on the floor before sitting on it and pulling the others on top of him. He peered out from under the covers to see Berwald standing there with the mugs of chocolate.

"Trade you a mug f'r a blanket...?" He offered a small smile which just made Tino laugh and pull back a load of the covers.

"Come here, Ber~" He smiled happily as the Swede complied and settled into the blankets, passing Tino a mug of hot chocolate. The Fin nestled into the other's shoulder and purred happily as he felt Berwald's arm around his shoulder.

"You warm?" Berwald asked, looking down at him as he took a sip of the warm drink. Tino looked up at him and reached over to kiss him sweetly.

"I'm always warm when I'm with you... Love you..." He murmured, nuzzling against his shoulder and smiling gently at Berwald's blush.

"L've you too..." He looked down at his mug of chocolate with a soft smile on his face.

The two sat like that the rest of the evening, drinking their chocolate and snuggling in front of the fire. Eventually they slid down into the blankets bit by bit, the fire was dimming with each minute until almost out, and the small sleeping Fin was wrapped up in the Swede's protective arms as he watched over him until he fell asleep too.

**Fin**~


End file.
